Razon
by Haru Taisho -chica demonio
Summary: Tu me orillaste para tomar esta decisión. Estoy cansada de este amor unilateral o si se le puede llamar. La mayoría de las personas tiene razones insignificante para sus acciones importantes.
1. Kagome

Esto duele, creo que nunca podre soportarlo completamente, siempre habrá algo en mi corazón que querrá tenerte para mí solo, "una persona no debería ser egoísta, debe compartir", esa frase jamás quedaría bien ¿por qué? Porque te he visto viéndola, besándola, amándola en secreto, demostrándole todos tus sentimientos de amor y tristeza , mientras ella solo te da un beso y te dice que "no, no pueden" y se aleja, esos sentimientos me los tendrían que demostrar a mí, no a ella.

No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí; tengo ganas de decirte eso, pero es ridículo, iría contra todos mis principios, yo no soy y nunca seré un plato de segunda mano. Tú dices que me amas, pero no se puede amar con sola la mitad de un corazón.

¿Qué pasaría si hoy muriera?, me imagino que sería como cualquier otro día para ti, sin importancia. Tengo ganas de decirte que te amo y que no me dejas, mas no te lo diré. Ya me has dicho que me amas, mas tus acciones me demuestran otra cosa, quieres que me largue, que me aleje de ti.

Estoy cansada de este amor unilateral o si se le puede llamar amor.

Ayer me dieron otra opción irme lejos de ti y encontrar el amor, he pensado en esto, solucionario dos problemas, el tuyo y el mío. Lo aceptare.

Me encuentro sola en el sentando en el pozo, le veo llegar y me voy con él. Sabes no quiero que te enojes, al fin al cabo tu me orillaste a realizar este acción, tus rechazos y desprecios fueron el motor de mi avanzar, me duele dejarte, porque en el fondo de mi corazón aun te amo, mas tengo orgullo algo que pensaste que no tenia, y por mi orgullo y por amor a mi misma me alejo de ti, no quiero sufrir más de lo que ya estoy , esta es la razón por la que me alejo de ti y me voy con Sesshomaru, tu hermano.

_Haru: bueno este es una pequeña historia o reflexión de Kagome, espero que no me odien, esta historia fue creada por yo solita :), estaba algo deprimida y me puse a escuchar ¿Y después de ti qué? De Nicho Hinojoza y me vino la inspiración, acabo de terminarlo en una hora espero que este bien, auch * tocando mi corazón* aun me duele el pecho de lo deprimida que ando, pero espero que les guste y si no, ojala que los tomates no estén tan podridos :´(._


	2. Inuyasha

Porque me has dejado, se que fiel no he sido, he estado con otra mujer y te he despreciado, que me he alimentado de tu sufrir y agonía, mas una promesa es una promesa.

Dijiste que estaría aquí conmigo, por siempre hasta los finales tu poca e inútil vida, que de mi no te separarías. Aun recuerdo esa noche de luna llena acompañada de las estrellas y los cantos de los grillos, recuerdo tu aroma celestial y tu melodía compuesta de los latidos de vuestros corazones mientras nos confesábamos amor eterno bajo el árbol sagrado, el lugar donde nos conocimos y amamos.

Porque te fuiste, si he cumplido tu promesa, que me susurraste con tu voz aterciopelada y tu sonrisa tonta de una colegiala enamorada "nunca me dejes, estaré contigo hasta mi fin, por favor protegerme".

No sé qué tipo de protección hayas querido Kagome, porque muerta de hambre jamás te he dejado, ni necesidad de luchar pasabas; estaba yo para protegerte.

Tal vez tu no querías este tipo de protección, quizás tú querías un amor verdadero, alguien que te fuera fiel por la eternidad, no solo alguien que lo fuera solo por las mañanas.

No sé lo que hayas querido Kagome, tal vez te di todo y a la vez nada, quizás te he fallado abandonándote en los momentos que mas me necesitaste, apartándote de tu familia y amigos que no conocía y no comprendía.

Kagome si te viera una vez más te pediría de todo corazón, que me perdonaras, no te pediría que volvieras conmigo, te diría que fui un estúpido al dejarte ir, y que si llegare a volver a vivir en otra vida y conocerte, ojala fuéramos los mejores amantes del mundo o por lo menos buenos amigos o conocidos.

Espero que él te trate bien, que te de todo lo que yo no pude darte, un amor completo, un amor verdadero, algo sincero, algo verdadero.

Los chicos lloraran por tu perdida, porque te fuiste, me odiaran, porque yo soy el único culpable de tu perdida, a quien engañar yo también llorare y sé que lo único que podre hacer es conformarme con tu antepasado, Kikyo.

Kagome sinceramente, eres la única a quien amo y amare, y sé que sufriré por dejarte ir, porque aunque sé que hoy que te fuiste, siento que jamás volveré a sonreír como cuando estuviste tu conmigo, junto a mí, amándome, amándote, amándonos…

_Haru: chichas muchas personas quisieran que le continuara, no sé si quedo bien, pero llore cuando lo escribía, *sacudirse los mocos*, espero que les guste, porque tengo mucho sueño *agarrando una almohada*, tal vez mañana haga una reflexión de sesshomaru, no sé cómo le hare, porque él es muy frio, pero lo hare *levantado puño, demostrando victoria*, Inuyasha no me pertenece, excepto esta trama._

_Agradezco a las siguientes personas que comentaron las quiero mucho, ustedes me han levantado la autoestima:_

_elianamz-bv__  
__Sasunaka doki__  
__Dannythaax Higurashi__  
__Zue__  
__Aiko_

_Aiko__, muchas gracias por decirme que merezco premio en lugar te tomates._

_Zue, en especial pienso lo mismo kag debe estar con él adonis de sesshi_

_Dannythaax Higurashi, __de hecho hice esto por ti, espero que te guste._

_Sasunaka doki__, me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este también._

_elianamz-bv__, no entendí mucho lo que escribiste, de hecho tengo muy poca retención lectora, también fuiste una que me motivo a continuar._


	3. Sesshomaru

Últimamente me has dado curiosidad mujer, te he observado y tus acciones me han consternado.

Una sacerdotisa con un hanyou, un demonio y humano con algo puro como tu; es imposible. Al principio pensé que era un trampa hacia ellos que al final lo ibas a matar, mas no hiciste eso, tu dulce mirada lo delataba le amas y no solo a él, sino al pequeño zorro, veo tus ojos brillar al observar tus amigos, algo que no vi en ninguna humana.

Con el paso del tiempo, se me hiso costumbre observarte en las sombras, verte sonreír y ser feliz; me fui, mi instinto me decía que algo malo iba a suceder, mas mi bestia clamaba que me quedara, es cuando observe que por primera vez en mi larga vida había conflictos entre mis pensamientos y decidí seguir mi instinto, que nunca me traicionaba.

Continúe mi búsqueda de poder y de conquista, sin embargo, algo me faltaba mi ser clamaba compañía, rodeado de gente estaba, más súbditos y esclavos eran, empecé a tomar en cuenta mi alrededor y me sentí solo, que ironía, tenía todo y a la vez nada, seguí pensando y a una conclusión llegue, eras tú quien me faltaba.

Tú que con tu pureza me mantenías tranquilo y me arrullabas como un cachorro.

Que con tu dulce mirada me hechizabas.

Que tu sonrisa me alegraba el día, yo te necesitaba; por primera vez necesite a alguien.

Fui haberte, era una noche de luna llenas estrellada estaba, mas no me tomo importancia hasta que te vi, estabas con él, escuche tus palabras susurradas a él con una dulzura que no te conocía, me sentí mal, mi mundo se derrumbo encima de mí, sentí acido vertido en mi ser, quería correr y matarle; esa vez me di cuenta que no te necesitaba, si no, que te amaba.

Amor, un sentimiento que jamás sentí, hasta que te conocí, algo que creí que no existía para mí, yo que nací en familia aristócrata, donde no existía el amor o el cariño, en mi camino no existía ese sentimiento, lo único que existía era poder y conquista, pensaba que en ese camino la felicidad se lograría, que equivocado estaba.

Seguí observándote, tu miradas cambio, ahora existía algo que nunca te vi en esos par de zafiros, en ellos existía el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad; mi ira aumento, al ver tu sufrir por el hanyou. Entonces una noche sin luna nos encontramos, yo no te busque, fuiste tú.

Me cuestionaste el observarte, jamás espere que te enteraras, yo ya no pude soportar más, y te bese, te demostré todo los sentimientos que te tenía amor, tristeza, odio y la soledad de mi alma y tú aceptaste mi beso, regalando un momento de deshago .

Recuerdo muy bien esa soledad que me contaste, los engaños y los fraudes de ese hanyou te demostró, esa noche sin luna tumbados en el pasto cerca de ese pozo, abrimos vuestros corazones y nos dimos cuenta que los dos teníamos una soledad infinita que tenía que ser llenada, te pedí que vinieras conmigo tu me sonreíste, eso me sorprendió y me sorprendió mas que también sonreí, tu aceptaste venir conmigo.

Te espere esa mañana fresca, estabas sentada en el pozo y viniste a mí, me tomaste la mano y caminamos, tus ojos estaban tristes, no importa, se que aun no me amas, pero tengo toda la eternidad para que lo hagas Kagome…

_Haru: chicas lo prometido es deuda, tuve que inspirarme en muchas canciones clásicas y lo logre aquí está el fin de esta historia, las quiero *romper en llanto*, las canciones estaban súper tristes *abrazando a sessh*_

_Sessh: humana suéltame *lanzándome mirada asecina*_

_Haru: no, chicas espero que les guste, Inuyasha no me pertenece *lloriqueo* cuídense, las quiere una amiga, visiten mi otro fic por favor _


End file.
